My Soldier
by Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy
Summary: It was supposed to be easy; get in, kill everyone, get out. But when he showed up, with his soul-stealing blue eyes... I knew it was never going to be simple again. AU, Seb/Ciel much later , major OOC though attempting to fix -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

It was four years ago. My first, and last, tour in Iraq. My comrades and I were walking through the broken town, the guns fire echoing around the empty street. Calmly, I walked up to the man I had just shot down with the gun clasped tightly in my hand. The only way you could survive this place was distancing yourself from all emotions.

Unfortunately… watching that ten-year-old boy walk out from behind a broken stone wall, a dirty bandage covering his right eye, his left dull with the heartless fire of a murderer. I was scared, in that moment, scared of this boy and his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey… kid, you okay?" I took a step forward toward the place, blue-haired boy.

It seemed to snap the boy back to reality for his blue eye snapped to attention, his body lurching forward in a burst of energy. He jumped over the body of the dead man, his small pale arms attempting to encircle my waist as he began sobbing into my dark green vest.

I rolled my eyes, resting a hand on the boys head as I glanced around at my comrades. Bard, a tall blond weapons expert, raised a brow, gesturing to the shaking boy who clung to me like a life-line. I shrugged, indicating I knew not why this boy held onto me so tightly. I wasn't exactly an inviting figure.

The boy began to sag, his energy probably spent after watching so many of his people die. Sighing once again, I gently picked up the "bundle of joy", knowing I was someday going to regret this decision to save this boy.

But as he tilted his head up to look at me with that stunning blue gaze, I knew I had to do this, I couldn't leave him to die.

"I'm Sebastian," I muttered. The boy nodded, his eye closing as he leaned his head against my chest. I glanced back at Bard, who was grinning like the fool I knew he was.

"Didn't know you had a heart, Captain!" he laughed. I glared at him.

"Tell anyone back at camp and you will find yourself missing some essential male parts." Happily, I strode past the quivering Bard with the strange boy curled contently in my arms. This was going to be interesting…


	2. Chapter 2

"Sebastian!"

I woke with a start, my own name ringing in my ears as I threw my blankets off carelessly, letting them scatter as I pulled on a shirt. Running outside, I immediately heard desperate screaming coming from the womens barracks. Only one thing ran through my mind as I sprinted to the barracks…

_Ciel_.

Throwing the door open, it was mere seconds before those feeble arms were tightly clinging to me. I sighed, letting a smile tug on my lips as I reached down and pulled Ciel up into my arms.

"Ciel, what's wrong?" I murmured as Ciel buried his face into my shoulder, his arms looping around my neck. The child was a handful, but that didn't stop the protective urges I got whenever he was in trouble.

"I-I'm sorry, Sebastian! He just woke up screaming and crying for you!" I glanced down at the young red-head who I had charged with watching over my Ciel.

I calmly ran a hand through my longer-than-normal hair, deftly whipping away the sweat that had begun to form when my young charge's scream had awoken me. "Don't worry, Meirin, it's alright," I muttered, returning my hand to supporting Ciel. The child nuzzled further against me, letting out a little whimper. "Ciel, would you like to spend the rest of the night with me?"

Feeling a slight nod against my shoulder, I smirked, adjusting my hold on the young boy before nodding to Meirin. "I'll take him off your hands for now. Make sure you're up bright and early, Meirin."

I didn't look back to see Meirin swoon over my "careless" attitude. I didn't care. What I cared about in that single moment with the precious bundle huddled to my chest, seeking the warmth I rarely gave to another human being.

Glancing down at Ciel, I felt a genuine smile try to tug my lips up at the corners, but I quickly dismissed the notion as I set Ciel down on the bed, gently smoothing his hair. Quietly, I went to the other side of the bed, shedding my shirt and gathering up the discarded sheets as I went. Laying the sheets over Ciel's quivering body, I couldn't resist a small smile.

"Scoot over, Ciel," I whispered, diving under the blankets with my small charge. Ciel, as soon as I was settled, wrapped his arms tightly around me. I sighed quietly, flipping over onto my side and encasing Ciel with my much-larger arms.

"Good night, Ciel…"

I wasn't expecting a reaction, just a little nod, maybe Ciel curling further into my arms. I would have setting for that, I would have been happy with that. But when a small little voice perked up, it not only shocked me…

"Good night, Sebastian."

Now that, that made me extraordinarily happy.

"Sebastian… Sebastian, get up!"

Groaning, I blinked open my eyes, rubbing them to get the sleep out. Finally opening my eyes, I came face-to-face with the most beautiful sky-blue I had ever seen. Smiling, I realized Ciel had decided to let me sleep in and then wake me up himself. Cute kid. But my superior was going to be angry.

"Morning, Ciel," I muttered, sitting up and ruffling Ciel's dark-blue hair.

The young boy quickly scooted closer to me, nuzzling into my arm until I lifted the limb and let him settle in the little space between my arm and my body. He laid his head against my chest, nearly purring as a calm smile crossed his features.

"Yeah, I know. I'd love to sit here all day with you, too, but I have to get to work in the field. If I don't get up now, William will come looking for-"

"Too late."

I visibly winced, glancing up to see my superior William standing at the entrance to the officer's tent. He adjusted his glasses as he strode forward, roughly yanking Ciel from my grasp. The young boy's eye widened, fear streaking through the blue bulb as William set him on the floor.

"Oi! Just because I was late doesn't mean you get to take it out on Ciel!" I growled, jumping out of the bed and attempting to get to Ciel. William, of course, stood in my way.

"You can cuddle with your little find when you get back from the assignment. We need you for an assassination, Sebastian, and that is something Ciel cannot accompany you on," the tall brunette told me, adjusting his glasses once more.

Rolling my eyes, I sighed. "Fine, fine. But when he wakes up screaming for me in the morning, you're the one who gets to explain exactly what I'm out doing to his people!" I growled, throwing on the standard uniform before storming past my "superior".

A thought occurred to me as I lighted through the camp, an expression of calm masking my thirst for William's blood. I was never that easily riled. But when William had violently taken my charge from me, all I could see was red…

What was this kid doing to me?

A/N - Oh wow... It's, uh, I need to figure out where the tuck I'm going with this... Any ideas for me? ^^;


End file.
